Love Tap
by The Late BenneyC
Summary: My first Song fic. ain't that grand? Read 7 of 11's 'Mirror, Mirror' before veiwing. It's 'Love Tap' to the tune of 'Love Shack'


Author's notes: HERE WE GOooo.... Uck. I haven't even played Mario64 in months. Oh well. FIRST SONG FIC! And if it wasn't for 7 of 11 this fanfic would never have been written. He is a really cool person so READ his fics. And if you don't, this will make NO SENSE! You'll have to use your imagination for who's singing. It's between Masayoshi, Aphroditemon, and Kana.  
  
  
  
  
The stadium was filled to the very top with digimon and humans screaming out. They all focused in the small group of people on the stage.   
  
The lights were bright on Vinmon as he sweated. He picked up his guitar and turned to Psimon as he sat down at the drums, "Nervous?"  
  
"No," Psimon shook his head.  
  
Aphroditemon passed by them and went to a mike, "Calm down. We practiced long enough."  
  
"Yeah. I could play this blindfolded," Kana said at the keyboard.  
  
"Practice makes perfect," Masayoshi said at another mike.  
"Perfect practice makes perfect," Jun corrected them. Jun turned around to the Nunemon. One handed him his bass guitar, "Thanks, ready guys?"  
"Ready!" they shouted. They were holding instruments call 'Uptown Horns'.  
They began playing, much to they joy of the fans. Masayoshi started singing with Aphroditemon and Kana.  
  
  
If you see an angel at the side of the road  
she's got a staff? Run! LOVE TAP! LAP TAP yeah  
She's heading down the highway, lookin' for Kana's home gateway  
Heading for Kana's gateway, home gateway  
She got her an attack it's harsh as punch and she shouting out  
LOOOVE TAAP!  
She got her a staff, it's about 6 feet long  
So hurry and bring your digimon attack  
  
The Love Tap is a little attack where we can do some damage  
Love Tap baby, A-Love Tap baby  
Love tap! Baby Love Tap  
Love Tap! Baby Love Tap!  
Love Tap! Baby Love Tap!  
Love Tap! Baby Love Tap!  
  
She says..Woo!... stay away fool, 'cause she rules with the Love Tap  
Well she stands way back in the middle of a field,  
Just a funky old staff and she'sgonnathrowyaback!  
  
Bashin' up Myiotismon  
Bashin' up Devi  
Bashin' up Pupetmon  
Bashin' up Demi  
  
The Love Tap is a little old attack where we can do some damage  
Love Tap baby! Love tap Baby  
Love Tap! that's where it's at  
Love Tap! that's where it's at  
Runnin' and a flyin', screamin' and yellin', fallin' next to nothing  
Cause she blew it away  
The whole place shacks! The whole place shacks when everybody's  
Runnin' around and around and around  
Everybody's runnin', everybody's screamin' baby!  
Folks linin' up just to get knocked down  
Everybody's yellin', everybody's fleein' baby!  
Funky little Tap! Funky Little Tap!  
  
Run from the attack, it's as big as a whale and it's about to hit you!  
She's got her staff, it's six feet long  
So hurry up and bring your digimon attack.  
  
  
The Love Tap is a little old attack where we can do some damage  
Love Tap baby!A-Love Tap baby  
Love Tap! Baby Love Tap  
Love Tap! Baby Love Tap  
Love Tap! Baby Love Tap  
Love Tap! Baby Love Tap  
  
bang bang bang on the mon baby. hit a little harder angel  
Bang bang bang on the mon baby. I can't fell it.  
Bang Bang Bang On The Mon Baby. Hit A Little Harder Angel  
Bang Bang Bang On The Mon Baby! I Can't Fell It!  
BANG BANG BANG ON THE MON BABY! HITALITTLEHARDERANGEL!  
BANG BANG BANG ON THE MON BABY! BANG BANG!  
On The Door Baby! BANG BANG!   
On The Door Baby! BANG BANG!   
On The Door Baby! BANG BANG!   
Your What?!..... Tin roof, rusted  
Love tap! Baby Love Tap!  
Love tap! Baby Love Tap!  
Love tap! Baby Love Tap!  
Love tap! Baby Love Tap!  
  
  
  
  
It's over. So, am I Weird Al's rival or some stupid kid with a keyboard and CD. *glares at his friends* DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING!!!! Oh and if you're wondering why I didn't change 'Tin roof, rusted' why change what's not broken? Or somethin' like that.......... And you can't flame me. I have a wall of self-esteem surrounding me. =)  
  
Well.. whya re you still reading this?! REVEIW ALREADY! STOP READING! Say how wonderful it is. STOP READING FOR CRYin' out loud! It's over! all you must do is reveiw!  
  



End file.
